


Tristful

by Novataerient (orphan_account)



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Kinda bad, M/M, No Smut, Suicide, actually really bad, i just thought of this at 1 am and decided i should finish it, no happy ending, pls dont yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Novataerient
Summary: The times Jeongguk meets Taehyung





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellers i couldnt fall asleep so i wrote this instead of actually finishing my first fic. lmao how responsible i am. well good luck getting through this and yell at me in the comments if u want.

When Jeongguk first meets Taehyung , he is working at the college cafe. He does not know Taehyungs name, but he notices that the other is basked in the morning glow. He is kissed by sunshine and touched with gold. He looks up at Jeongguk through thick lashes and chocolate orbs and Jeongguk swiftly looks away, feeling warmth creep into is face. When leaving the cafe, the man gives Jeongguk a warm look that stays in the baristas mind for the rest of his shift, and sends the boy home with flushed cheeks and a wide smile.

The second time Jeongguk meets Taehyung, he learns his name. The man seem to voice his name with obvious hurry but upon hearing the low baritone, Jeongguk is shocked. For the voice was deep and smooth like honey with a melodious undertone. Broken out of his trance when a slender hand is waved in front of his face, Jeongguk feels a rush of embarrassment for his actions but the beautiful boy still sends him a fleeting smile when rushing out the door that sends Jeongguks heart into turmoil.

The third time Jeongguk meets Taehyung, he builds up enough courage to introduce himself. Jeongguk is cramming in the library when a rush of cold air sends a shiver down his spine. His head snaps up to see whoever made their way in and his heart lifts when catching sight of the boy named taehyung. Jeongguk lifts his hand to a wave and sighs in relief when recognition flashes in the others eyes. Proper introductions go quick and by the end, Jeongguk has learned that Taehyung has a dog back at home named Soonshim and once stuck an eraser cap up his nose. The night is filled with laughter and words of hush from the librarian. Only when the two boys are parting does Jeongguk notice the bruises on Taehyungs arms and neck but the look of content on the others face makes has him forgetting how to breathe. The thought of the bruises leaves to the corner of his mind and Jeongguk is running home with his heart soaring high.

The fourth time Jeongguk and Taehyung meet, it is with Jeongguks initiative. He had invited the other for a study date and was buoyant when the elder accepted. They had ordered food, and only spent about 15% of the time studying. The rest was used for jokes and multiple games of mario cart. Jeongguk had looked over at Taehyung when his head was thrown back and his mouth agape in laughter. He had met the elders eyes and after a moment of contemplation, leaned into a kiss. It was soft, an innocent act but as the warmth had pulled away, Taehyung had gone still. Apologies spilled from Jeongguks mouth as he took in the elders state and although Taehyung assured him that it was alright, Jeongguk could sense him curling into himself. The night had ended coldly with Taehyung barely mumbling out a goodbye and leaving Jeongguk with a broken heart.

The fifth time Jeongguk and Taehyung meet, it is back at the cafe and 2 weeks after the rejection. Jeongguk had been crazed throughout the whole time period, messing up orders and failing many if his assignments. He is close to giving up on the elder when the bell above the cafe door jingles and Jeongguk is met face to face with Taehyung. The condition of Taehyungs face leaves him in shock. He has deep bags underneath his eyes, sickly pale skin, and his lips are cut and bruised. What scares Jeongguk the most is that he has scrapes all over his neck and blue-black bruises leading under his shirt. When questions of his appearance are thrown at Taehyung though, he assures the younger that he is fine and apologizes for leaving so quickly on their study date, using excuses that he hadnt been feeling well. Jeongguk accepts the apologies despite sensing the lies woven into the words. Neither of them bring up the kiss and even though it leaves a nagging feeling in Jeongguks heart, he is relieved that Taehyung is willing to stay as his friend. After exchanging a few more words, Taehyung makes to leave and only when it is time to close up the cafe does Jeongguk realize that Taehyung had not sent him a smile on his way out. Months pass with Jeongguk and Taehyung exchanging texts. Sometimes jeongguk will ask to meet up and get no response for days. The times that the two do meet up, Jeongguk can sense a change in Taehyung. His voice doesn't have a musical lilt to it anymore and each time they meet up, Taehyung comes with new bruises. Jeongguk voices his worries each time but Taehyung always denies them, pulling out excuses constantly. Their meetups and texts become rare as time goes on until they all just stop. It take a toll on jeongguk, causing him to practically live as a robot. Each day he wakes up and goes through the same schedule, always rejecting his freinds offers to go out. He stays like this for weeks, for months until a rumor circulating the campus reaches his ears. It is of a boy that had committed suicide due to abuse from his significant other. Jeongguks breath hitches when he hears the boys name. Taehyung. Suddenly all of the telltale signs seem to fuse together. the bruises, the reaction to the kiss, the way Taehyung had so suddenly changed- but Jeongguk denies it. _He was happy_ , he tell himself, _he was smiling_ _goddammit_. It sends Jeongguk into a craze, people surrounding him as he sobs and thrashes around while continuously screaming, "HES NOT DEAD. HES NOT. YOU CANT FUCKING BE DEAD TAEHYUNG."

The fifth, sixth, maybe even tenth time Jeongguk meets Taehyung, it is in his dreams. They are all hazy but Taehyungs angelic smile was a hard sight to miss. In Jeongguks dreams they both love each other, in Jeongguks dreams they have a happy ending. But each time, Jeongguk wakes up screaming and sobbing with a voice in the back of his head deeming, " **you did nothing to help.** "

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u wanna be even more sad then search up the definition of the title and click images.


End file.
